This invention relates to orthopedic appliances for the correction of Class II malocclusions in children and adults. In these malocclusions the upper row of teeth are found considerably ahead of the lower row.
This invention represents an extension of and improvement on the appliances taught in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,783. Although appliances made according to the latter patent are a considerable improvement on prior art, the use of telescoping sections has been found in practice to complicate manufacturing procedures. In addition, the provision of a single link as described in my previous patent makes for relatively large overall dimensions of the appliance and is therefore not suitable for the younger patient.
It is an objective of this invention to provide a design which is relatively easy to manufacture. It is another objective of this invention to provide the same functions as my previous appliance without the use of telescoping sections. It is yet a further objective to provide a smaller appliance which may be used for younger patients without sacrificing previously achieved features. The latter includes: (a) freedom of lateral and vertical movement while maintaining any orthopedically-adjusted front to back (sagital) jaw relationship, (b) compatability with conventional orthodontic treatment including the use of full banding, partial banding, or bonding to hold arch wire supports.